Sasuke VS Hiei
' RevengeOfTheDBX.png|TheSoulOfMelemele Sasuke VS Hiei' is Lion's 3rd battle, pitting Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto against Hiei from YuYu Hakusho in a battle of two super-fast, black-fire using rivals to the heroes. Description Naruto Shippuden VS YuYu Hakusho! Anti-heroes prefer doing things their way, and it's no exception when it comes to these two! With their burning black ocular powers, the rivals of Naruto Uzumaki and Yusuke Urameshi meet in a duel to settle their superiority! Intro (*Cue Main Theme:- Super Smash Bros. 4*) Lance:- Fast as lightning and blazing with darkness, these two will annihilate you in the blink of an eye. Volt:- And drowning in the black flames of darkness, their eyes will be the last thing to flash through your mind. Lance:- Sasuke Uchiha, the lightning-quick ninja of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Volt:- And Hiei, the fire demon of the Jagan Eye. Lance:- I'm Lance and he's Volt, and the two of us will research everything they've got to decide once and for all, the winner of a one-on-one fight. Sasuke Uchiha (*Cue Hyouhaku:- Naruto Shippuden*) Lance:- The world of the ninja is a... Dark place. Shinobi have hated each other for several years, leading to multiple blood feuds and the loss of life. War was the way the ninja settled things... A bloodstained past is at the top of the story of the shinobi. Volt:- Divided into separate lands that waged war, it wasn't uncommon those of one clan would find themselves faced with others of their own homeland. However, this in particular applied to the Hidden Leaf Village's strongest clans. The Senju clan, and the Uchiha clan. Lance:- The Uchiha were the most ambitious in the Hidden Leaf. Powerful and gifted ninja by blood, they were both respected and feared for their immense strength... Which is why after a certain attack where a giant... Fox demon laid waste to the entire village the leader of the village had the Uchiha moved to a more secluded compound under suspicion of being responsible for the attack. Volt:- As you can tell, being the way they were, the Uchiha weren't very happy about that. They got pissed off and it wasn't soon before they began a coup attempt to usurp the rule of the village for themselves... And it was then that one peace-loving member of the clan decided... He chose his village's safety and peace over the lives of his clan. And in order to protect the village, he slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan one fateful night. That night, Itachi Uchiha had taken the turn that would change his life for either the best, or the worst. However, despite all he'd done, there was one person Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill. His beloved little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. (*Cue Sasuke's Destiny:- Naruto*) Lance:- As much as he loved his village, Itachi's feelings toward Sasuke were... Special. As a result, he chose to spare him in the hopes of one day being punished for what he believed was a good reason due to his massacre of his own clan, and fed Sasuke a story full of lies so that one day, he could die at the hands of his little brother, both for punishment, and so that the village that now considered him a total psychopath, would be able to view Sasuke as a hero when he did so. Volt:- And so, Sasuke grew up not knowing the truth. He pushed himself to his breaking point to try and become the strongest ninja he could in hopes of one day killing his brother and avenging his clan. He ignored everything else as he made his way towards his goal, and eventually ended up leaving the village to attain the power necessary for his revenge. Lance:- However, as he turned away, Sasuke was confronted by his best friend and rival, Naruto Uzumaki. Despite Naruto's attempts, however, the avenger disappeared into the shadows... (*Cue Need to be Strong:- Naruto*) Volt:- Sasuke's no slouch of a ninja. He's an expert at ninja hand-to-hand combat, or Taijutsu, as well as being virtually perfect in the use of ninja tools, including shuriken and kunai, which he SUMMONS FROM HIS ARMS! Lance:- But that isn't all Sasuke has on his person, for he additionally possesses a sword known as the Sword of Kusanagi. Compact and easy to wield, Sasuke uses this katana with a strong reverse grip, but he's made it out to be more than just a sword. Volt:- Yup. Cause when he uses some of his chakra on it, he can electrify it and extend its reach using blue lightning. ''' Lance:- Chakra is, in basic terms, composed of spiritual and physical energy within the human body. The channeling of one's chakra is how one unleashes practical attacks known as Ninjutsu. With his chakra, Sasuke can create tangible Shadow Clones of himself, switch himself with smaller objects to prevent an enemy's attack, walk on water, and transform his shape and size into pretty much anything. '''Volt:- But it gets really flashy when Sasuke uses a Nature Transformation in his ninjutsu. Every form of Ninjutsu has an element to it, which is variant depending on the nature of one's chakra. In Sasuke's case, he has two different chakra natures, those being Fire and Lightning. Lance:- By adding a Nature Transformation to his Jutsu, Sasuke can unleash deadly elemental attacks that are either Fire or Lightning style. Volt:- You know how we were talking about the electric katana earlier? Yeah, it's like that. Lance:- Using Fire Style, Sasuke can unleash multiple good long-ranged techniques, including the Fireball Jutsu, the storm of embers that is the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, or unleash literal dragons of flames to scorch his opponents using the Dragon Flame Jutsu. Volt:- And on the other hand, there's Sasuke's Lightning style, where his primary technique is the Chidori. Essentially a piercing blade of lightning formed in the hands of the user, one needs to be extremely fast to use the Chidori, however, being slashed or stabbed by it can be devastating. Lance:- However, that aside, Sasuke has also created multiple of his own Jutsu using the Chidori as their base. He can fire off his Chidori in the form of needles, streams, sharp spears, and even currents. However, this absolutely pales in comparison to Sasuke's strongest Lightning Jutsu, the Kirin. Volt:- By manipulating the lightning in the clouds, Sasuke has the ability to create a destructive dragon of lightning to come crashing down on the enemy. Kirin is a Jutsu so powerful, that when Sasuke first used it, he blew up an entire mountain. Lance:- Now granted, Kirin does require a thunderstorm to be present in order for Sasuke to use it, however, Sasuke does have ways of making his own thunderstorms, namely by using his Fire Style Jutsu to assist him in doing so. Volt:- That's not everything Sasuke has though... For his most overpowered abilities are his eyeballs. Not even joking. They are literally his eyeballs. As all of us know, in the world of Naruto, if you don't have an OP eyeball, you are a pretty useless person. (*Cue Denkousekka:- Naruto Shippuden*) Lance:- Sasuke's eyes are the Uchiha's traditional kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit as it translates to, the Sharingan. Though the regular Sharingan already grants the user fully enhanced perception thus letting them match faster enemies much easier and also letting them copy Jutsu while gaining superb senses, Sasuke has evolved the Sharingan in his right eye twice, and in his left eye, thrice. Volt:- The first time he evolved them was after his hatred awakened to the fullest once he found out the truth about Itachi. This was when he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. However, overusing one's ''base ''Mangekyo will slowly lead to the user going blind, so Sasuke eventually had Itachi's eyes put in him in order to awaken the unending Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Later on, after, he, er... "Died", though, Sasuke gained the chakra of the Six Paths Sage due to being the reincarnation of his son Indra, and awakened the final evolution of the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, in his left eye. That's... A shitload of eyes. Lance:- The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in his right eye grants Sasuke the ability to use Amaterasu, powerful black flames so hot that they even burn other flames, and can burn for an entire week even working underwater. Volt:- Additionally, Sasuke can use Flame Control to weapon use the flames further, using them for defensive or offensive measures. He can create spikes, walls, and even small blasts just by manipulating his Amaterasu flames. Lance:- Adding the flames of Amaterasu to weapons, or buffing his Jutsu, namely the Chidori by adding Amaterasu is known as Kagutsuchi, and is something Sasuke does tend to do pretty often. Volt:- Another nifty ability Sasuke attains from the Mangekyo is his Genjutsu affinity, letting him trap enemies in extended illusions including those of them literally dying while leaving their physical bodies completely open and unaware. Lance:- And if you thought all that was powerful... Just brace yourselves as we get into the utter bullshit that is the Rinnegan. Volt:- This thing looks weird... But the sheer power it gives Sasuke compensates for that in spades. He can teleport himself to other dimensions, switch places with nearby objects by using Amanotejikara, rip out people's souls, telekinetically pull them towards him with Universal Pull, and send them absolutely ''flying ''with Almighty Push. Lance:- He can absorb chakra directly from the body of others, seal away his enemies, and use possibly one of his strongest Jutsu, the Catastrophic Planetary Construction, to create massive planetoids that levitate in the air and trap anything drawn up by the energy core formed at the beginning within them. Volt:- And then, there's this thing. Sasuke's Susano'o is shown. (*Cue Junkyousha:- Naruto Shippuden*) Lance:- An ethereal humanoid that is considered both the ultimate offense and the ultimate defense, the Susano'o is the third and strongest Mangekyo Sharingan ability. It is like an extension of the user's will, and goes through various stages of evolution as it is used more and more, and Sasuke is among those that has unlocked the full power of it in the form of the Perfect Susano'o. Volt:- Aside from looking awesome, this giant... Ghost... Samurai... Man, thing... Protects Sasuke to the best of its ability. Being mostly solid, the Susano'o is entirely impervious to any and all outside and physical attacks unless struck with sufficient force, and dual-wields two blades for offensive purposes. Lance:- Aside from this, the Perfect Susano'o has a set of wings it can use to fly, and if required, can just have a ribcage or the like summoned for small-scale defenses. Additionally, Sasuke can use the Susano'o to perform enhanced versions of his Jutsu, aptly dubbed the Susano'o Fireball and the Susano'o Chidori. Volt:- And one of his ''strongest ''Jutsu using the Susano'o is a combo attack where he traps the victim in a planetoid using Catastrophic Planetary Construction, and lights it on Amaterasu flames, before striking it with the Susano'o Chidori to absolutely destroy it. Known as Takemikazuchi no Kami, this is one of Sasuke's strongest attacks around. Lance:- Now granted, there are some drawbacks to using the Susano'o. It does have heavy chakra consumption on it like most powerful Jutsu do, and it isn't entirely ''solid, meaning sound-based attacks and Genjutsu can breach its defenses... Though technically Sasuke, having the Mangekyo, is resistant to Genjutsu... '''Volt:- But if you think ''this ''is bullshit, just look at when Sasuke decides to absorb the energy of anything stored within the planetoids of the Catastrophic Planetary Construction. ' Sasuke's Indra Susano'o is shown. Lance:- The Indra Susano'o is by far the most powerful of all Susano'o. Now not much is known about it other than the fact that it has a giant electric bow that can be used for charged shots and melee combat, but it also levitates and is has a chakra-composed main body underneath the armor. Volt:- The Indra Susano'o, aside from just looking awesome, however, is the key to Sasuke using his absolute ''most powerful ''Jutsu of all time, the Indra's Arrow. Lance:- A fully charged shot of Indra's Arrow launched by Sasuke's Susano'o was so powerful, that upon contact with Naruto's attack during their final battle, the combined forces created such a powerful explosion that the weather was changed, causing a thunderstorm that created a ripple in the sky, disintegrated a lake, and blew up a canyon ''while shaking the earth from the ''sky ''with its mere aftereffects. After which, Sasuke, having survived the blast, fell from the clouds and then got back up and kept fighting Naruto like it was nothing. '''Volt:- Sasuke has ''many ''feats of this kind. He's scales to Naruto, and Naruto was able to dodge a ray of light, and is on his own able to outspeed and kill multiple samurai.' Lance:- He's dodged attacks from and kept up with the Fourth Raikage, who attacks faster than the speed of lightning, survived multiple point-blank explosions that have ravaged massive areas, created a moon with Naruto, and by using his Susano'o, sliced through planetoids like they were butter. Volt:- Even when the guy has only one hand, he blew up a mountain-busting meteor with just one Chidori, and kicked a guy right through a mountain, even surviving stabbings and other attacks that'd normally kill a person. Lance:- He's not perfect ''though. Sasuke does suffer from having a bit of an ego, and can brag when he's on the brink of victory. Additionally, should he overuse his ocular powers, he will exhaust them and be unable to use them for a while, especially with the Rinnegan, whereas overusing the Mangekyo will lead to blood loss. '''Volt:- To top it off, Sasuke ''does ''have a finite chakra supply that needs to recharge from time-to-time, as if he runs out, he will need it to recharge before he can use anymore ninjutsu. But when it comes down to it, should you find yourself facing Sasuke, you'll be dead without him even needing to use any.' As Kakashi stares up at the meteor about to make impact with Hokage Rock... A burst of lightning comes up, before the meteor is absolutely shattered. Kakashi:- It's you... Sasuke:- "If he's not here... The only one who can protect the village, is me." Hiei Prelude ENGAGE! 'K.O.!' Next Time Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Anti-Hero' themed VS Debates Category:'Rivalry' themed VS Debates Category:Sword Duel Category:Fire Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed VS Debates